Quiet
by rachelrainbow
Summary: Based off of Quiet, by LIGHTS. Just a quick one shot. Read and review, please?


Just a quick one shot I thought of while driving home listening to this song.

I do not own The Outsiders by S.E. Hinton.

The song "Quiet" by LIGHTS, from her album "The Listening" is based off this fan-fic.

*I have no idea why all my stories are about Soda, hahah. I love all of them. I promise I'll make a story with a different character soon.

**Happy Reading!**

_

* * *

I'm not yours, and you're not mine, but we can sit and pass the time. No fighting wars, no ringing chimes, we're just feeling fine._

Soda and I were sitting on his porch. We've been neighbors for as long as I can remember. I secretly liked him since grade three, but I would never tell him that. The rest of the gang was inside, watching Mickey Mouse. _This was perfect,_ I thought. I wished it would never end. The moon shining against his face made him one hundred times more handsome, if that was even possible.

_This is where we're supposed to be, sitting by a broken tree, no tragedy, no poetry, just staring at the sky._

These are the moments I live for. We weren't saying any words, just staring at the beautiful night sky. Just me and him, no one else. _This is how it should be_, I thought to myself. He was so gorgeous with his golden brown hair and brown eyes. It made me want to melt. He'd never like me, he had Sandy. Soda and I have been best friends forever; and we've been through it all. I loathed Sandy.

_I could wait a thousand hours, stay the same in sun and showers, pick apart a hundred flowers just to be quiet._

I would give up anything and everything to be with him. He was too perfect. He probably has the best personality ever. He was a reckless, happy go lucky, caring person. And Sandy didn't deserve him at all. She was just too awful; So much makeup and plastic, yuck! I could never tell what Soda saw in her.

_Tell me when, you feel ready, I'm the one; there's not too many, hold my hand to keep me steady, just to be quiet with you._

The first time I ever saw him I was seven years old. He was eight. I'll never forget that day, meeting him and his family. They were all super nice, he has good genes. His parents were so thoughtful and kind, and his brothers were just the same. Soda was missing a few teeth, from losing his baby ones. He had this special twinkle in his eye that he still has now, but ever since his parents passed it just hasn't been the same. I keep on waiting for the day that he dumps Sandy, but that'll never happen. He's planning on marrying her.

_I like it here, beside you dear, you're even more than you appear, and in the clouds my head is clear, every time you say hello._

I loved to hear his beautiful voice fall out of his flawless lips. I can remember things he said three years ago. I'm not creepy, I have a good memory. I often catch myself day dreaming in class about him. I hate it that all Sandy sees in him is looks; It makes me wanna hurt her. She barely even knows him.

_Here's my heart, and here's my mouth, and I can't help if things come out, because there are things I want to shout, but maybe I'll just stay low._

I have so much I want to say to him. More than you'll ever imagine. The only person I can 'vent' to is Ponyboy. Pony's a good listener, but I feel like a coward not wanting to say anything to Soda. Hell, I am a coward. I'm all bottled up, and I hate it. I wish I could just tell him everything, I just don't know what he'd think.

_I could wait a thousand hours, stay the same in sun and showers, pick apart a hundred flowers, just to be quiet._

What's the worst thing I could say? I thought to myself. I then played out in my mind me telling him, and him laughing right in my face. But that would never happen, he's too nice to do that. But, what about Sandy? That was probably my biggest issue. I wouldn't tell him anything until Sandy was out of the picture – If she ever WAS out of the picture. Shit, he was planning on marrying her.

_Tell me when you feel ready, I'm the one; there's not too many, hold my hand to keep me steady, just to be quiet with you._

I keep on waiting for the day he says something to me, but I know that will never ever happen. I'm hopeless. I feel sorry for feeling sorry for myself. But this was a crush I couldn't get rid of. In fact, it was much more.

_I'm not yours, and your not mine, but we can sit and pass the time._

I looked over at Soda, and thought, _I'm not yours, and your not mine, but we can sit and pass the time. No fighting wars, no ringing chimes, we're just feeling fine._


End file.
